


Cuddle

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first things Arthur learns about Merlin after they become lovers is that he is indeed a big, giant girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella_bane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_bane/gifts).



One of the first things Arthur learns about Merlin after they become lovers is that he is indeed a big, giant girl. Not physically, of course. Everything that makes a man a man is there and in perfect working order - something Arthur takes full advantage of on a nightly basis. No, what Arthur refers to is Merlin’s propensity to _cuddling_.

It happens _all the time_. When the they fall back onto the bed, gasping heavily from their exertions, it only takes moments for Merlin to burrow himself into Arthur’s side. His arm snakes across Arthur’s chest, and his leg drapes over his. When Arthur wakes up in the morning, Merlin is still clinging to him, his head pillowed on Arthur’s shoulder. When he wakes up, his eyelashes flutter and he smiles, like he’s never been so content and, well, _happy_.

Like right now. Merlin shifts to look up at Arthur, slowly blinking the sleep away. He smiles at him, snuggling even closer against Arthur’s skin.

So, yes, Merlin is a big, giant girl. But as Arthur tightens his grip around Merlin’s shoulders, holding him close and brushing a kiss on the other man’s forehead, he finds he doesn’t really mind.


End file.
